This invention relates to a card connector with a slider for inserting and ejecting a card into and from the connector by sliding movement.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) 2000-260524 and comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts held by the housing. The housing is made of synthetic resin and is formed into a rectangular frame. A card is inserted into the housing through an opening formed on a front side thereof. When the card is inserted into the housing, each contact is brought into contact with a signal contact of the card. Thus, the card is connected to the connector.
In the state where the card is inserted in the housing, the card is pressed by elastic force of the contacts towards one surface of the housing and may possibly be deformed. Deformation of the card results in a reduced contacting pressure between the card and the contacts and may possibly cause contact failure.
In order to prevent the deformation of the card, a reinforcing part called a slider is used. Specifically, the card is placed on the slider and, in this state, inserted into the housing. Since the slider and the card are kept in a stacked state within the housing, the deformation of the card is suppressed to some extent owing to the rigidity of the slider. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the contact failure between the card and the contacts.
However, since the slider is substantially entirely flat plate-like member, the card may unexpectedly be released from the housing due to mechanical shock, vibration, or the like.